


Snap, Crackle, Pop

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: For @leiascully‘s XFWritingChallenge: Height. And also for an inspirational thread about sex going terribly wrong…NSFW at the end.





	Snap, Crackle, Pop

It was a stretch. A ligament-popper. A bone-cruncher. A groan-inducer. And she wasn’t going to get it. He shouldn’t laugh. But seeing her shift to one leg, hearing her frustrated sigh as she held on to the lower shelf with her left hand and scrabbled around the top shelf with her right, was too much to ask.  
“Need a hand, Scully?” he said, grinning as she turned to him, her tongue clamped between her teeth.  
“No, Mulder. I need a significant other who uses his immense intelligence to place grocery items on the appropriate shelves.”  
“So that his diminutive partner can reach her midnight snacks when the mood strikes?”  
“No.” She stepped down from the chair. “So that said significant other survives the wrath of his diminutive partner and lives to meet his offspring. Popcorn. Now.”  
“It’s not good for you. Or the,” he nodded at her swollen tummy, “offspring.”  
She rubbed her finger and thumb down each side of her nose. “Until you spend a day in three inch heels carrying a seven pound watermelon strapped to your front, I suggest you do not get between me and the popcorn, Mulder. I don’t care what your precious book says. I’m a medical doctor. I know about the optimal nutritional requirements for expectant mothers. And at,” she checked her watch, “two-seventeen on a Tuesday morning, I prescribe salt and sweet popcorn, hot chamomile tea and a massage.”  
He stepped forward, easily reaching the merchandise that potentially lay between him and a slow, painful death. He put it in the microwave and they both waited for the crackle and pop. He opened the packet, releasing the familiar smell of salt and heat. She snatched it from him and shovelled a handful of its contents into her mouth.  
Now he felt he could laugh. He grabbed a bowl, poured the contents in and chuckled at her as he poured water on her tea.  
“Go to bed. I’ll bring this through.”  
“I don’t want to go to bed. I’m wide awake. Gymnastics session resulting in bladder pressure, but there’s no need to keep me company, Mulder. I’m fine. I just needed this,” she popped another handful in her mouth and closed the packet.  
“Let me at least put all this stuff back, Scully.”  
“Well, don’t put the stuff I might want right at the top. You don’t need to see me that mad again.”  
“No, there are studies that suggest that if the mother is anxious or angry, the baby may suffer more colic and be less settled.”  
“All the more reason to put the popcorn on the right shelf, then.”  
“Point taken, Scully. But you looked pretty cute on top of the chair. Did you know your top was hoicked up, sort of tucked into your panties?”  
She looked up from her mug and smiled, her snort sending steam into the space between them. “This is too hot.”  
“So were you,” he said.  
She put the tea down next to her and crossed her arms under her breasts. He blinked as they rose up.  
“I was not posing for one of those calendars you used to like, Mulder. Besides, I’m eight months pregnant and my top is actually your top because I can’t fit my so-called diminutive frame into any of my clothes. I don’t feel cute.”  
“You do know that I love your frame, don’t you? Whatever size it is. And I love your crazy cravings, and your midnight wanderings. You’re carrying our child, Scully. That is such a powerful and humbling thing, I can’t even begin to tell you how it makes me feel,” he pulled her into a hug, twisting her sideways so that her belly didn’t stop him from holding her close. “But what I can tell you is that you wearing my clothes is about the hottest thing ever. And that makes me feel lots of things.”  
He traced her round belly, dropping kisses on her head. She let out a slow breath, sweet and salty. She turned her mouth up, seeking his. The first kiss tentative, the second longer and deeper. She leant back against the bench and pulled him with her. When they separated, she was flushed from her forehead to her chest.  
“I’m sad to inform you, Mulder, that I am so round in my girth that I was not able to enjoy that,” she nodded to the ever increasing bulge in his boxers.  
“There are studies that say…”  
“Mulder! No more medical facts. I’m horny as hell now. Surely you don’t need to consult a book to work out what to do”  
“It’s all the extra blood in your body, Scully.”  
“It’s the popcorn, actually.”  
She turned round, hoicked up his top, slipped her hands down her panties, wiggling her bottom as she slipped them off. She looked over her shoulder. “It’s an aphrodisiac.”  
“It is?”  
“Well, we do have history when it comes to popcorn and sex. Ready?”  
He hadn’t dropped his boxers so quickly in years.  
As she braced her hands on the bench he bent his knees to fit. “We’re really the wrong size for this, Mulder,” she whispered, as he rubbed against her.  
“We’ve always been able to adapt to our environment, Scully. Here, is that okay?”  
Her moan did things to him and he gently lifted her hips back and up towards him, finally managing to enter her. She groaned deeper and he dipped down to thrust up. His hamstrings felt close to snapping but the heat was building with every movement. He reached under the tee shirt and squeezed a breast, deliciously warm and full. She sighed, he worked faster. His knees crackled but she was so slick that the friction was overwhelming. He felt a pop in his lower back as he continued to pump, legs bent, body curled over hers. Nerve pain zinged down the backs of his legs. He wasn’t sure he could carry on much longer. But he felt her tense under him.  
“Oh, Mulder. God, that’s so good. You can go faster. I’m…oh…”  
She shuddered then, letting out a shriek of surprise as she pulsed around him.  
The hand that was massaging her breast slipped down as he felt himself surge towards climax. His fist connected with her mug of tea, sending scalding liquid over the back of his hand. He cried out, jolting backwards as the heat seared deeper into his skin and his back throbbed with muscle pain.  
He danced around the kitchen alternately clenching his burning hand with his good one and rubbing at this low back. His erection bobbed in front of him, taunting him.  
“Oh no, Mulder. Come here, quick. Let me run cold water over it.”  
She pulled his hand under the gushing stream and he sighed with relief. “Fuck that was hot, Scully.”  
She looked up coyly, “yes, yes it was. That was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”  
“I meant…” he nodded to his hand.  
“Oh! Yes. I’m sorry. Your hand. It’s…going to be fine. You’re going to be fine. It’s just a slight burn.”  
“And my back is so sore. I think I put something out.”  
She pouted. “I really am sorry, Mulder. Dr Scully prescribes a back rub and a cold compress, and maybe then I can help you out with that.” Her gaze dropped to his flagging cock.  
He chuckled. “The words cold and compress are not conducive to helping me out with this.”  
“Even when your diminutive partner, who is wearing your clothes, and who just came harder than she’s ever come before, says them?”  
“Well,” he sighed, cranking himself upright, as she pressed a cloth over his hand. “When you put it that way, maybe there is hope.”  
As she led him to the bedroom, and crawled up the bed, his interest was definitely piquing.  
“No height difference to worry about when you’re horizontal, and I’m on top, Mulder.”  
He slid down, luxuriating in the comfort of the mattress under his aching body and watched her voluptuous body ripple and roll as she climbed astride him.  
“What does your book say about this?”

“The book says sex can’t hurt the baby. It didn’t say anything about the significant other getting burned.”  
“Then you’d better hope your diminutive partner is gentle with you, tonight.”

“Snap, crackle and pop, Scully. That’s all I want.”


End file.
